


Darling

by BlueGalaxies



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Love, Romance, Suicide, girlxgirl, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGalaxies/pseuds/BlueGalaxies
Summary: A vampire deals with loss
Kudos: 2





	Darling

The sun’s rays were nowhere to be seen. Hidden behind the dark ominous cumulonimbus cloud. Not a drop of sunlight to be seen. The flowers were being pelted by fast falling rain drops, drooping with the visibility of death. The way the gravestone was, worn down due to weathering. It was hard to make out the name engraved into it, but I knew who it was. I’ve known for a long time now. They were right. Nothing lasts. Everything changes. But it stays.

Lightning flashed here and there but I didn’t care. I traced my fingers on the eroded stone. “I brought flowers for you, my love. Even though they wilt at my touch. I still can’t get over you.” I spoke softly. I hadn’t even gotten the chance to tell her that I fell in love with her. “I hope one day that we will reunite once again.” I placed my hand on the grass, to which it turned brown and died at the touch.

“Things are different now.” She was beautiful. Long flowing bronze hair. Piercing golden eyes. Her skin was porcelain. Her hands were small and delicate, but held meaning. “I wish I could see you again.” She was brilliant and radiant. Artistic and quick witted. She was my everything and she still is. “My love. How many years has it been since I’ve last seen you?” The way she danced with me. The way she laughed. Her smile was stunning. Oh how she’d blush when I complimented her. She would say that she wasn’t a beauty, but she was. Precious.

“When you come back, I want to hold your small, beautiful hands. I want to kiss your cheek. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours.” I know she couldn’t hear me. “I remember when we first met. You ran away and bumped into me. When I saw your eyes, I knew that you were meant for me. But that love was forbidden. We’re both women.” I hummed. “I still remember everything about you. Your favorite flowers, your favorite dress, our favorite memory.”

I slid my hand on the grass, killing more of it. “I’ve never really liked grass; you don’t hate grass though. You like almost everything.” My hair was damp, I brushed my bangs back. “This rain is beautiful isn’t it? It’s watering the Daisies. You love Daisies.” I refused to say or even think that she was gone. The humidity was suffocating. Suffocating to the point that it could kill someone. But not me. “One thousand. It’s been one thousand years since you’ve passed. Why did you leave me? I could’ve helped you. Your note was beautiful though, just like you. I memorized every word, my love.”

“‘I am your ray of sunshine; you are the rays of the moon. We couldn’t be more different. But here we are, as one. I have never met someone as stellar as you. Your hair is like the night sky. Jet black. Your teeth will be sharp as ever. I hope that they will never be dull, don’t ever give up on what or who you love. Our dances were the finest I’ve ever experienced. I long to caress your cheek once more. Everything about you is perfect. You smell like a bouquet of flowers, Daisies, you’d hand me one every month. I wouldn’t be surprised if you set one on my stone every month too.’”

I always do my love. “’My family has found out about us. I don’t have much time to write this. But, goodbye my darling. You are my everything. You were the only one who was there for me. I want you to know that I’m sorry. I hope we meet again my darling.’”

I remember that day too. I went into town to see her. The vines that grew on her house were lacking life. The sun wasn’t out on that day either. The clouds were blocking her rays. I tried to enter her house but the door wouldn’t budge. I had to break down her door. Her family stared at me; they quickly ran down into the cellar to get stakes. They shouted ‘get away from her you filthy vampire!’ I wasn’t filthy. Where was my love, I thought. “Where is she?” I asked. “My love! My darling! Where are you?” Running upstairs, the wood creaked beneath my feet. Those stairs probably weren’t sturdy. There she was. On her bed, blood flowing out of her wrists.

“The vampire is going to drink from her!” Her father shouted. I slowly made my way over to her lifeless body. There were no rays of life. I sat on the bed next to her. Her family was confused. I caressed her cheek.

“My love. Why?” I asked. “Why would you do this?” I lied next to her and cradled her limp body in my arms, hugging her tightly. Small tears slipped down my cheeks. I placed a kiss on her cheek, then her neck. I found a note on the floor, droplets of her precious blood on it. I read the note and smiled. “We _will_ meet again, my love.” I picked up her lifeless body and jumped out the window with her, shattering the glass like my heart shattered. Broken glass flung every which way.

“I ran all the way here, carrying you. You told me that this is where you wanted to be buried if you ever passed. What a beautiful place.” What once was a mystical clearing, now is filled with Daisies. Her rays of light couldn’t hide forever. I wonder if she can see me now.

“I hoped we’d meet again, darling.” I recognized the voice behind me. I turned around. “We meet again, darling.”

It was her. My love. “We have, my love. We have been reunited once more.”

“It seems we have. I love the Daisies here. I hope you didn’t wait too long.”

“I haven’t. I would wait infinity for you.”

“Really?”

“I would do anything for you, Martha.” But I know she’s not real.


End file.
